


Shaw’s

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Harassment, angst kinda, fluff kinda, this isnt that great just had to knock some rust off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: The squad is at Shaw’s celebrating and this guy won’t leave Amy alone





	Shaw’s

The whole squad was at Shaw's celebrating one of Rosa's big cases, but it seemed like so was the rest of Brooklyn. To put it plainly, Shaw's was packed. Amy was at the bar with Rosa and Jake, the rest of the squad was scattered around the bar and Captain Holt turned in early.

"Hey Jake, I got 20 bucks on pool." Rosa challenged as she took the last gulp of her beer.

"Oh you're so on, be right back babe." He gave Amy a quick peck and then left with Rosa.

Not long after that a guy in a grey suit and blue tie came up to the bar just as Amy finished her drink.

"Hank? Can i get one more please?"

"Make it 2. Hi, I'm Alex."

"Amy. look you didn't have-"

"No no, I insist" He said as he put a 20 on the bar.

"Keep the change." He said winking at Amy

"Oh wow, um look-"

"What's a fine woman like yourself doing all alone?"

Amy looked at Jake as a cry for help but his back was turned to her.

"Im not alone, I'm here with my coworkers and my hus-"

"Coworkers? What do you do?"

Amy took a deep breath and spoke through gritted teeth.

"i'm a sergeant with the NYPD"

The man's voice dropped to a whisper, "i can think of a couple of ways we can put those handcuffs to use..."

Meanwhile Jake was lining up to sink the 8 ball in the corner pocket to win the game when Rosa interrupted the silence

"Hey man, look."

"Nice try Rosa, you can't distract me."

Rosa punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Look!"

Jake turned and saw a guy whispering in Amy's ear and Amy visibly uncomfortable.

He dropped his cue and pushed through the crowd to get to them. Just before he got to the pair he saw him place his hand on Amy's thigh and her clearly fighting him off.

"Stop it, what the hell!" He heard Amy hell

"Oh come on baby"

"Hey!" Jake came and pushed Alex off Amy

"Woah man, what's your problem?" the guy said defensively

"Why are you touching my wife!?"

"Wife?" He glanced at Amy's left hand "Woah dude she never told me she was married"

"I tried... multiple times."

"Whatever"

"Come on Ames, lets go home." Jake wrapped a protective arm around Amy

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now" She answered with a bright smile

As the couple turned to leave the man slapped Amy's ass.

Amy spun around angrily "Did you just slap my ass!?"

Alex had a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Oops. Hand slipped."

He turned to return to his group of friends when Jake tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

As soon as he turned Jake sent a right hook across his jaw.

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed in shock

"Oops. Hand slipped."

Before he knew it, Terry and Rosa were dragging Jake out of the bar and Amy was right behind them.

"What the hell Peralta!?"

Rosa cut in, "Terry chill, that guy was straight up harassing Amy."

"Wait seriously?" he turned to Amy who just offered a subtle nod. Meanwhile Jake was standing at the curb with his fists balled. Amy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Jake turned around and grabbed her face

"Me?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine babe. Promise."

He planted a long tender kiss on her forehead.

"In that case... I think i broke my hand."

After saying goodnight to the rest of the squad and Rosa determining that his hand was just bruised, Jake and Amy went home.

They spent the rest of the night in the couch watching Property Brothers and Jake icing his hand with various frozen vegetables.

"Ames, you sure your good."

"Positive. I love you."

"I love you too.."


End file.
